


Dreams

by Bronson458, Vampurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronson458/pseuds/Bronson458, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr





	Dreams

It was a freezing winter night, the chilled breeze making the mercenary finger's feel brittle. He took a deep breath as he pulled back the drawstring of his notorious bow, already known for striking down important figures across the globe. He held his breath for a mere few seconds before suddenly exhaling, just moments before letting his arrow fly. There's the faintest of whistles as the arrow sailed through the air towards the unaware target's head, not a single inch off...

Suddenly, Amélie jolted up in the bed with a gasp. Her now sweaty hands were gripping at the sheets, and her chest heaved with every quick breath she took in. She was drenched in sweat from head to toe, and it was easily already soaking through her shirt. She had almost a bewildered, frightened look in her eye as she glanced around the room as if she expected someone to be there. A few tears even began to well in the corner of her eyes. It was as if she was in a trance of sudden panic. 

Yet, a familiar hand on her shoulder was enough to pull her back into reality. It was one the Frenchwoman had come to recognize, love, and to be unfathomably grateful for. It fell to her back only a few seconds later, and there it simply rubbed her back in hopes of calming her. A calm, soft voice that had come to be music to Amélie's ears quickly broke her from her almost sporadic thoughts.

"You’re okay. No one is here but me," Satya paused for a moment in between her words. "I presume it was just another bad dream..." Her voice almost seemed to fall as she said this, but her coffee brown gaze stayed on Amélie.

The Frenchwoman's ragged breath continued for a minute that felt almost like a century, but she slowly began to calm as the Indian continued to mumble the usual comforting words. Satya kept her gaze locked on the Frenchwoman the entire time, the book she had been reading now forgotten in her lap. Her entire attention was glued to Amélie, and it probably would be for the rest of the night. This had become a common occurrence, and it had been for as long as the two had been dating. 

Eventually Satya was able to coax her back into laying down, though now snuggled against Satya's side with her head resting on the Indian's chest. The soft thump of Satya's heartbeat continued to thud below, sounding almost like music would to the Frenchwoman. The noise was constant yet quiet, and the simple symphony that beat below was enough to lull her to sleep no matter what the situation. 

"Do... Do you need anything?" the Indian's words wafted through the room as her hand ran through the Frenchwoman's hair, curling the ends around her fingers before letting go. 

"Nothing except for you," Amélie quietly said, her eyes flicking up to meet the Indian's gaze. Her arm had now come to rest on the Indian's stomach as she simply listened to the drumming of Satya's heartbeat. Her eyes were already beginning to droop with each passing second, and it wouldn't be much longer till sleep took her.   
A humored chuckle came from Satya, and she met the other's gaze. "Go on and get some sleep. I love you." 

A muffled me too came from the Frenchwoman just before she slipped back into sleep, and a much nicer dream began to consume her mind. 

 

She dreamt of the first day she had ever met Satya. The absolute beauty had simply been sitting on the bench by the pond in that beautiful red sari dress she still continued to wear from time to time, probably more than aware it was the Frenchwoman's favorites. The breeze had been blowing her long amber hair all over her eyes while she was looking at the pictures she had just taken, narrowing her eyes as she flicked through all her shots. It hadn't taken away from her beauty, though. 

Olivia had been with Amélie and had also been more than willing to introduce the two. Olivia had walked up to her and said, "Hey, Satya. Didn't think we'd be seeing you here." 

Satya let out a sudden squeak at the sudden noise, not expecting anything of the sort at all. Her calm composure was quick to return only a few seconds later, and it was only a few seconds until her dark brown gaze looked up at Olivia, “Oh, goodness, Olivia! I've told you not to do that!" 

Olivia let out a light, teasing chuckle. "I'm sorry, Satya. I simply just can't help it sometimes when you are simply so unaware.” Olivia replied, the smallest smirk now gracing her lips. 

"It's... fine," the Indian replied, though her eyes told a whole different kind of story. Yet, she decided to simply drop the matter, no longer wanting to cause any fuss. Her gaze, now one full of interest and curiosity, had shifted to the Frenchwoman. Amélie had been quiet the entire time, watching the two friends simply cha among themselves.   
“And who may this be?”Satya says, her eyes looking over the other woman for a few seconds. Amélie could feel her cheeks getting hotter and probably much redder, but she could just blame that last part on the wind. 

“Oh, I'm Amélie. Amélie Lacroix. Though, I'd be much more interested in learning who you are,” Amelie said, trying to mask her nervousness with false confidence. Though, her heart was currently beating a mile per minute and wouldn't slow down for probably hours after this. 

“I'm Satya, and as you can see I'm one of Olivia's friends, " she said with a shy smile. 

“Would you like to go walking with us? I have a feeling you've still got some photos to take. Am I right?” Olivia suddenly entered their conversation, her sharp gaze bouncing back and forth between the two. There also seemed to be... an almost knowing look in her eye as if she had planned for this to happen all along, but neither Satya or Amélie could really say for sure. 

“I wouldn't mind that at all. The wind is making it hard to take pictures, so I need to retake practically all of these to get some perfect ones. You two can be in the shots too, if you'd like.” Satya replied, finally standing up from the bench. The Frenchwoman could of sworn her heart had skipped a beat when the Indian had agreed. 

As they were walked through the huge park, Olivia and Satya simply chatted away about all sorts of things while Amélie stayed quiet, completely lost in her thoughts about this new person. 

 

The dream always began to grow fuzzy and eventually fade as Olivia turned and looked back at Amélie. A ray of sunlight hit Amélie's eyes perfectly, making her blink and quietly whine as she snuggled closer to the Indian. She had now tucked her head underneath the other's chin, her face now nuzzling the other's neck in hopes of blocking out as much of the sun as she possibly could. Satya was already up now, and a quiet laugh erupted from her throat. 

"Good morning, my sun," the Indian quietly whispered. Another whine came from the Frenchwoman upon hearing it was morning which only made the Indian laugh once again. 

"One more hour it is, then."


End file.
